disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brand New Reality
"Brand New Reality" is a song featured in Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. This song plays when Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are going through the dimensions to get away from the 'Norm-bots' and try to get back home. Lyrics Soundtrack version :If there's no hospitality :Just get out of town :You can be light on formality and say :I guess I'll see you around :You've got no obligations :Nothin' holding you down :Find a new situation and say :I guess I'll see you around :You've got no time to waste :On sentimentality :Get out and find yourself :A brand new reality :Get out and find yourself :A brand new reality :A particle duality :A new dimensionality yeah :Well sometimes it's appropriate :to stop for a snack :If you do then I hope you get back :I guess I'll see you around :Hopping clockwise through dimensions :Is a dangerous thing :But it seems to help a lot if we sing :And we can sing about :A brand new reality :A brand new reality :A brand new reality :I guess I'll see you around :A brand new reality :A brand new reality :A brand new reality :I guess I'll see you around :(verse repeats) Movie version :If there's no hospitality :Just get out of town :You can be light on formality and say :I guess I'll see you around :You've got no obligations :Nothin' holding you down :Find a new situation and say :I guess I'll see you around :You've got no time to waste :On sentimentality :Get out and find yourself :A brand new reality :Get out and find yourself :A brand new reality :A particle duality :A new dimensionality yeah yeah :I guess I'll see you around :Well sometimes it's appropriate :to stop for a snack :If you do then I hope you get back :I guess I'll see you around :Hopping clockwise through dimensions :Is a dangerous thing :But it seems to help a lot if we sing :And we can sing about :A brand new reality :A brand new reality :A brand new reality :I guess I'll see you around :A brand new reality :A brand new reality :A (Repeats the word "brand" 10 times) :I guess I'll see you around Notes *The instrumental for this song can be unlocked in the online game Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom! *When the song aired during the movie, towards the end, the song skips on the word "brand" quite a lot as multiple backgrounds flash by Phineas and the others running, ending just as the next (and last) commercial break air. *The 3rd, 4th and 6th Dimensions shown on the website are seen briefly here. *The Talking Zebra appears twice while Phineas and the others are jumping between dimensions. The first time is aboard a subway train reading a newspaper that said "Kevin wins election", which is an answer on why he said "I voted for you Kevin" in "Nerds of a Feather". Candace quickly recognized him and looked on in shock as he smiled. However, none of the others seemed to notice him, which ties in with his other appearances. The second time was when they were rapidly jumping through dimensions towards the song's end and there are two of them in one scene. *The Giant Floating Baby Head appears in numerous numbers in one dimension, which could also explain where they came from. *The giant baby from an alternate reality reappears early in the song taking a bath. He was first seen in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World". *One of the dimensions has a background like from Izzy's Got the Frizzies and briefly in Carpe Diem. Errors *When they enter the giant sleeping person's dimension, 4 robots are chasing them. When they reach the alien baby's dimension, there are around 10. In the subway dimension it returns to 4 robots though there could have been a total of 10 robot all along that caught up during the alien baby's dimension then they could have been left behind. *The floating baby heads are much bigger than the other times it appeared. But probably they are all at different sizes. Allusions *The guitar riff at the beginning sounds a bit like the riff from School's Out by Alice Cooper. *Towards the end of the song, the group can be seen jumping on a series on cubes that light up when jumped upon, which may be an allusion to the retro video game Q*Bert. Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension songs